


Citizen Without an Empire

by StarshadowNoir



Category: RWBY, Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshadowNoir/pseuds/StarshadowNoir
Summary: A lone Tenno is thrown through an inter-dimensional rift during extraction, crash-landing on Remnant, where he must make his own way, through an entirely unfamiliar and possibly hostile environment. What happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea a few months ago: what would happen if I threw a Tenno, with limited equipment, into the world of RWBY? This is my attempt to answer that question.

Cause and Effect

As far as he could tell, the mission was going well. It was a standard sabotage run, get in, destroy the reactor, and get out as quickly as possible. The Corpus firewalls were always a nuisance, though. Who the hell puts a timer on a data console anyway?!

The Tenno, Skye, was running solo on the mission, wielding his recently acquired Excalibur Umbra.

Several minutes later, the ship security systems down, and the reactor in the process of a catastrophic meltdown, a transmission came through from the Lotus.

Sabotage complete. Great work Tenno. Proceed to extraction.”

The Tenno began moving rapidly toward extraction. Despite having taken heavy losses, the Corpus were well capable of sending large groups of automated proxies to secure the ship again, and he would rather not deal with them.

As he entered his landing craft, a blast shook the Corpus frigate, jarring the Tenno. From inside his ship, he could see flames and debris escaping from numerous breaches near the engines. Suddenly, it, and the Tenno’s ship, began to shake.

Moments later, a massive explosion rocked the ship, and several seconds later, the frigate disappeared from that sector of space. Somehow, the Tenno’s ship had been caught in the warp, getting dragged along with the frigate.

“Operator?! What happened? Where are we? Have the Corpus caused this---DISASTER---problem? My apologies, Operator. My systems seem to still be experiencing issues. I will attempt to repair the malfunctioning circuits at the first available opportunity.”

Sighing, Skye replied, “I’m not sure, Xynos. The mission was executed perfectly, then things went south during extraction. We got tossed through some sort of portal. No idea where we are.”

“Very well. I will scan for signs of life.” Xynos spoke, in her robotic monotone common to most cephalons.

A minute later, Xynos’ hologram flickered back into existence. “I detect four large strongholds near which the majority of the inhabitants reside. Further data is unable to be gathered from our current position.”

“Perhaps we should land, and investigate.” Xynos spoke, using the ship’s data transmission console.

“Thank you, Xy. Set course for the nearest stronghold.” Skye spoke.

“Operator, my scans of your vessel have detected several anomalies. You should check them out.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“The arsenal, foundry, mod upgrades segment, as well as the transference chamber, have been relocated to your landing craft. Why is that?”

A moment later, something odd began. 

“Operator? What is happening? I feel odd.” as he watched, a blue energy outline appeared, emerging from Xynos’s main console, solidifying into a humanoid female shape, with neon pink hair and eyes, light brown skin, and a standard Tenno uniform, the Zariman suit, in grey, with black highlights. It took a step forward, and spoke.

“Greetings, Operator. I am Xynos.”

Stunned, the Excalibur stood there for a minute processing what just happened. Coming to his senses, Skye said, “Oh, shit.”


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

For those readers who have come across this story, I am sorry. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I just don't like how it was going, so I will be rewriting it, and posting it once the first (rewritten) chapter is complete. Thank you for your patience, and once again, I apologize for the wait.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

I have posted the first chapter of the rewritten version of this. It's my other story Lost Citizen. This story is permanently dead now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable. I have a couple chapters written already, and more in progress, so let me know if you guys want to see more


End file.
